This invention relates in general to improved seat assemblies for use in a vehicle and a method of installing the seat assemblies. Typically, seats for use in automotive and truck vehicles vary in size, shape, and style for each particular vehicle platform. Also, a particular vehicle platform can have different styles of seats which can be installed in the vehicle. The front seats of a vehicle can have different seat configurations, such as for example, a "bench" seat in which the seat is a single structure which extends along the width of the front compartment of the vehicle. More common however, is a "bucket" seat arrangement in which separate driver and passenger seats are independently mounted on the floor in the front compartment of the vehicle. It is also common to include a center storage console positioned between the driver and passenger bucket seats and mounted on the floor.
Typically, each different style of seat is manufactured with a unique internal frame structure providing strength to the seat. The size and shape of the frame structure generally conforms to the size, shape, and style of the seat as well as the mounting locations within the vehicle front compartment. Since each seat is commonly manufactured with its own unique frame structure, the seats are generally not interchangeable between different vehicle platforms.
For a typical front bucket seat assembly, the driver seat, the console, and the passenger seat are separately positioned in the vehicle and mounted to the floor of the vehicle. To fasten the seats and console to the floor, a worker must enter the vehicle and fasten each mounting structure separately. Since the seats and console are mounted on the floor of the vehicle, it is difficult and time consuming to install all of the separate components. Also, the vehicle seats and console can include electrical components, such as motors, pumps, sensors, switches, and lights. These electrical components are electrically connected to various devices via wiring connectors or harnesses, commonly referred to in the industry as "pig-tails", extending from the floor of the vehicle. After the seats and console are fastened to the vehicle, the worker then must connect all of the corresponding electrical pig-tails together which are often located under the seats. In the field of human engineering or ergonomics, the installation of seats in a vehicle is a difficult and time consuming task.